schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Madison Montgomery
Madison Montgomery ist die sekundäre Antagonistin aus Coven, der dritten Staffel der Horror-Serie American Horror Story. Sie ist eine gescheiterte Jungschauspielerin, die eine Schülerin im Hexeninternat von New Orleans ist. Sie ist arrogant, egoistisch und grausam und kommt mit keinen der anderen Schülerinnen wirklich aus. Nachdem sie von der Obersten Fiona Goode aus Eifersucht getötet und von Misty Day wiederbelebt wird, ist Madison eine der Kontrahentinnen auf die Rolle der neuen Obersten, eine Rolle für die sie selbst vor Mord nicht zurückschreckt. Schließlich wird Madison jedoch nicht die Oberste und will zornig das Internat verlassen, wird zuvor aber von Kyle getötet, dem Freund einer der Schülerinnen, die Madison zuvor hat sterben lassen. Sie wurde von Emma Roberts gespielt. Biographie Vergangenheit Seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr wurde Madison von ihrer Mutter gezwungen, Schauspielerin zu sein. Madison hasste es, war aber dazu gezwungen, da niemand sonst in der Familie Geld verdiente. Der Ruhm und der Druck stießen Madison zu Kopf, so dass diese Drogen und Alkoholprobleme bekam und süchtig wurde. Bei einem Casting für eine Schauspielrolle geriet Madison mit dem Agenten aneinander. Im Streit nutzte sie ihre Magie um ein Bühnenlicht herabstürzen zu lassen und ihn damit zu erschlagen. Madison erkannte, dass sie magische Kräfte hatte, und reiste nach New Orleans in die Akademie des Hexenzirkels, wo sie fortan lebte. Ankunft von Zoe Als eine neue Schülerin, Zoe, im Akademie ankommt, spielen Madison und die einzigena anderen beiden Schülerinnen, Queenie und Nan, ihr einen Streich. Vermummt und maskiert stürzen sie sich auf Zoe, packen sie und tun als würden sie ein satanistisches Ritual ausführen wollen um Zoe zu opfern. Nachdem Zoe vor Panik aufgeschrien hat, nimmt Madison ihre Maske ab und behauptet spöttisch, dass sie Zoe nur einen Streich spielen wollten. Zoe erkennt Madison als Schauspielerin, was diese zufrieden zur Kenntniss nimmt. Nachdem Cordelia, die Direktorin der Akademie, dazugestoßen ist, setzen sich die Hexen zusammen. Während Cordelia Zoe über ihren Orden aufklärt, sitzt Madison gelangweilt dabei. Als ihnen zum Abendessen ihr Dinner vom Butler Spalding serviert wird, macht sich Madison über ihn lustig und verspottet ihn. Queenie ermahnt sie, sich zu benehmen. Madison denkt jedoch gar nicht daran, und spottet weiter bis Spalding den Raum verlassen hat. Madison wendet sich nun Zoe zu und fragt sie, warum sie den Hexen beigetreten ist. Die hellsichtige Nan antwortet, dass es wegen ihres Freundes ist und emotionslos fragt Madison, ob Zoe ihn getötet hat. Zoe fragt Madison nun, warum sie bei den Hexen ist, und Madison murmelt ablenkend, dass sie andauernd für Dinge beschuldigt wird, die sie nicht getan hat. Nan erinnert Madison jedoch daran, dass sie den Castingagenten sehr wohl getötet hat, was Madison verärgert. Als sie Zoe schließlich berichtet, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten genutzt hat, braust Queenie auf. Sie beschimpft Madison und rät ihr, einfach Schauspielunterricht zu nehmen, woraufhin Madison ihr mit Magie ihre Suppe über den Körper schüttet. Queenie reagiert darauf, indem sie sich eine Gabel in die Hand rammt und Madison die Schmerzen spüren lässt. Nan beruhigt Queenie und bringt sie dazu, mit ihr den Raum zu verlassen. Es bleiben nur Madison und Zoe übrig und Madison, völlig ignorant gegenüber wie verstört Zoe von den Ereignissen ist, behauptet dass mangels Alternativen nun wohl Zoe ihre neue beste Freundin ist. Im selben Moment bekommt Madison eine Einladung zu einer Party und lädt Zoe ein, mit ihr zu kommen. Auf der Party erregt Madison sofort Aufmerksamkeit, die sie sich auch zugleich zunutze macht. Ihr wird schließlich von einem jungen Mann ein Drink angeboten, die jedoch mit einem Betäubungsmittel versehen ist. Nachdem Madison durch das Mittel fast das Bewusstsein verliert, ziehen der Mann und seine Freunde Madison in ein Schlafzimmer und vergewaltigen sie. Die Tortur wird erst beendet als Kyle, ein Freund der Vergewaltiger, in das Zimmer stürmt und die Jungs die Flucht ergreifen um in ihrem Bus zu entkommen. Während der Bus davonfährt, kümmert Zoe sich um Madison die aber schließlich selbst auf die Straße tritt und hasserfüllt ihre Magie nutzt um den Bus verunfallen zu lassen. Dabei kommen sieben ums Leben - auch Kyle der nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Am nächsten Tag ist Madison bereits wieder ganz die Alte und führt sich in der Akademie wieder herrisch auf. Zoe hingegen ist von Schuldgefühlen geplagt und behauptet Madison gegenüber leise, dass sie es jemandem erzählen müssen. Bevor sie reagieren können, tritt Fiona Goode hinzu. Sie merkt sarkastisch die Tragödie der getöteten Collegestudenten an und behauptet, dass die Welt die Arschlöcher nicht vermissen wird. Sie behauptet zwar, dass die Zerstörung des Busses nicht einfach war, fügt aber an dass Madison unachtsam war. Als Madison einen abschätzigen Kommentar abgibt und sich zum Gehen wendet, schleudert Fiona sie beiläufig gegen die Wand. Sie sagt dass sie niemals großartige Hexen werden werden, wenn sie sich weiterhin unter Cordelias Tutorenschaft im Akademie verstecken, Daher nimmt sie die Hexen kurzerhand mit auf einen Ausflug zu einem Ort in New Orleans, der eine große Bedeutung für ihren Orden hat. Sie behauptet auch, dass alle von ihnen besondere Fähigkeiten haben, aber dass sie das noch nicht zu großartigen Hexen macht. Auf Madisons verächtliche Frage, ob Fiona etwa eine großartige Hexe ist, antwortet Nan dass es sich bei Fiona um die Oberste handelt, was Fiona mit einem Lächeln belohnt. Wiederbelebung In den nächsten Tagen ist Zoe - ganz zum Ärger von Madison - betrübt über den Tod von Kyle und beginnt, im Internet über ihn zu recherchieren während Madison ihr nur rät, über ihn hinwegzukommen. Widerwillig entschuldigt sie sich schließlich aber doch bei Zoe, Kyle getötet zu haben. Am nächsten Morgen taucht die Polizei in der Akademie auf und will mit Madison und Zoe sprechen. Sie sind alarmiert, da Zoe im Krankenhaus mit ihrer Schwarze-Witwe-Fähigkeit den einzigen überlebenden Vergewaltiger von Madison getötet hat. Der Detective hält Madison als Hauptverdächtige für den Unfall des Busses aber Madison streitet jeden Zusammenhang ab. Als der Polizist Zoe unter Druck setzt, bricht diese jedoch und verrät den beiden Polizisten panisch, dass sie Hexen sind. Plötzlich tritt Fiona hinzu und befiehlt den beiden Mädchen, zu gehen während sie sich um die Polizisten kümmert. Kurz darauf stürmt Fiona in das Zimmer der beiden, schleudert beide mit Magie gegen die Wand und ruft zornig, dass ihnen doch wohl klar sein sollte, dass man die Fragen von Polizisten nicht beantwortet. Bevor sie aus dem Zimmer stürmt, behauptet Fiona dass die Mädchen auf der Welt nur vor einer Sache Angst haben müssen: vor ihr. Am frühen Abend fährt Madison, getrieben von ihrem schlechten Gewissen, mit Zoe zu der Leichenhalle in der Kyles Körper aufbewahrt wird. Mit einem Dietrich bricht sie die Tür auf und verschafft den beiden so den Eintritt. Als Dank dafür, dass Zoe für sie den Vergewaltiger im Krankenhaus getötet hat, zückt Madison eine alte Schriftrolle, die sie aus dem Akademie gestohlen hat, und verrät dass sie Kyle wiederbeleben werden. In der Leichenhalle stellt sich heraus, dass nur noch diverse Körperteile der Verunfallten übrig sind und während Zoe sich geschockt umdreht, behauptet Madison nur verwundert dass das Hauptproblem sein wird, herauszufinden was wohin gehört. Amüsiert behauptet sie Zoe gegenüber, dass sie ihr aus den "besten" Körperteilen, die herumliegen, den perfekten Freund für Zoe zusammenbasteln werden. Nachdem sie einen Körper zusammengebastelt und -genäht haben, führen die beiden Hexen das Ritual durch um Kyle wiederzubeleben. Dieses scheint allerdings zuerst keine Wirkung zu zeigen, was Madison enttäuscht. Während sie sich zum Gehen bereit macht, behauptet Zoe dass sie ihr Handy in der Leichenhalle vergessen hat und dreht um. Madison will draußen auf sie warten, fährt aber davon und lässt Zoe zurück, als ein Mitarbeiter auftaucht. In der Leichenhalle entdeckt der Mitarbeiter Zoe, wird aber von dem wiederbelebten Kyle getötet, der nach seiner Rückkehr von den Toten vollkommen panisch und durchgedreht ist. Fionas Schützling Einige Tage später ziehen neue Nachbarn im Nebenhaus ein und Madison tritt auf den Balkon, wo Queenie und Nan den Einzug beobachten. Die beiden sind vor allem an dem gutaussehenden jungen Luke interessiert, der mit seiner Mutter einzieht, aber dessen fanatisch religiöse Mutter Joan sieht die drei auf dem Balkon und befiehlt ihrem Sohn, ins Haus zu gehen. Die drei begeben sich daraufhin zum Essen und unterhalten sich über den neuen Nachbarn, wobei Madison Queenie und Nan überheblich klarmacht, dass sie keine Chance haben ihn jemals zu verführen solange Madison mit ihnen im selben Haus lebt. Am Nachmittag klingeln Madison und Nan bei den neuen Nachbarn um sich vorzustellen, und Luke öffnet ihnen die Tür und lässt sie herein. Dort stellt sich aber heraus, dass Madisons Flirtversuche Luke ziemlich kaltlassen während er sich mit Nan sogleich blendend versteht. Das Gespräch wird aber schnell beendet als Joan dazutritt. Sie behauptet, dass sie keine Zeit haben da sie in die Kirche müssen, und als Madison verächtlich behauptet, dass das doch reiner Schwachsinn sei, wirft Joan sowohl Madison als auch Nan aus dem Haus und verbietet ihnen, jemals wiederzukommen. Als Joan ihnen hinterherruft, dass sie für die beiden beten wird, setzt Madison zornig die Gardinen des Hauses in Brand, was das erste Mal ist dass sich ihre pyrokinetischen Fähigkeiten zeigen. Joan beschwert sich kurz darauf bei Fiona über Madison und Nan und verrät Fiona dabei auch von Madisons Brandstiftung, welche Fiona als Pyokinese erkennt. Als Madison kurz darauf selbst dazutritt und Joan verspottet, stürmt Joan schließlich aus dem Gebäude. Madison will ebenfalls gehen aber Fiona bittet sie, zu bleiben. Sie zieht eine Zigarette und fragt Madison nach Feuer, woraufhin Madison die Zigarette mit ihrer Magie entzündet. Fiona gratuliert ihr und stolz antwortet Madison, dass sie selbst nicht wusste, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten besitzt. Fiona kann ihre freundliche Fassade nur schwer aufrecht erhalten, da sie Madison nun als ernsthafte Rivalin ansieht. Sie lädt Madison ein, sich zu setzen damit die beiden sich unterhalten können. Die beiden begeben sich in ein Café, wo Madison geradeheraus klar macht, dass sie sich nicht entschuldigen wird. Fiona stellt jedoch klar, dass sie keine Entschuldigung erwartet da es nichts gibt, wofür sich Madison zu entschuldigen braucht. Fiona fragt Madison, ob diese schon immer gewusst hat, dass sie etwas besonderes ist - als Schauspielerin seit frühster Kindheit hat sie damit ja Erfahrung. Madison erwidert, dass sie von ihrer Mutter dazu gezwungen wurde und es gehasst hat; seitdem hat sie auch keine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter. Fiona gibt zu, ebenfalls eine schlechte Mutter gewesen zu sein und dass ihr das mittlerweile Leid tut. Madison behauptet, dass Cordelia noch lebt und Fiona es ihr ja beichten kann, aber Fiona behauptet dass es dafür längst zu spät ist. Sie verrät, dass sie noch viel zu lehren hat und Madison zeigt sich begierig, von ihr zu lernen. Fiona beginnt sogleich eine Lektion und behauptet, dass der Wille zur Selbsterhaltung das ist, was einen Menschen primär antreibt. Sie zeigt auf einen Zivilisten am anderen Straßenrand und trägt Madison auf, ihn dazu zu bringen, das was er tun will für etwas zu vernachlässigen, von dem Madison will dass er es tut. Fiona trägt Madison auf, den Mann dazu zu bringen, zu glauben dass er in der Mitte der Straße sicherer ist als auf dem Bürgersteig. Tatsächlich tritt der Mann kurz darauf mitten in den Verkehr und zwingt die Fahrer so, auszuweichen. Erstaunt und begeistert fragt Madison Fiona, ob sie oder Fiona das getan hat, aber Fiona lächelt nur wissend. Als Madison jedoch wegsieht, erstarrt Fionas Lächeln. Als nächstes bringt Fiona Madison in eine Bar, wo - hauptsächlich Madison - die Aufmerksamkeit der männlichen Gäste auf sich zieht. Fiona beobachtet dies befürwortend, kann aber eine gewisse Eifersucht und Melancholie nicht verhindern. So prostet sie Madison zwar zu, gießt den Drink aber aus als Madison nicht hinsieht. Es ist spätabends als die beiden schließlich betrunken in die verlassene Akademie zurückkehren. Sie treten ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Porträts der ehemaligen Obersten hängen, und Fiona rät Madison ihr Porträt machen zu lassen, so lange sie noch jung ist. Sie zeigt Madison die Stelle, an der sie ihr Porträt hängen haben will, und verrät Madison dann dass auch ihr Gemälde einst in diesem Raum hängen wird. Fiona verrät Madison, dass sie sie als die nächste Oberste ausgewählt hat, was Madison geschockt wahrnimmt. Sie fragt Fiona, wie sie wissen kann dass sie die nächste Oberste sein wird, und Fiona verrät dass sie es weiß, weil sie die aktuelle Oberste ist. Sie offenbart, dass sie stirbt und ihre Zeit endet, weil es Madison ist die sie tötet; während Madisons Kräfte wachsen, schwinden Fionas Kräfte. Bitter behauptet sie, dass sie die Quelle von Madisons Kräften ist und dass ihre Lebensenergie wortwörtlich in Madison fließen. Sie verrät Madison, dass sie Krebs hat und das Jahr nicht überleben wird und als Madison ihr vorschlägt, ihre Kontakte spielen zu lassen um Fiona die besten Ärzte zu besorgen, winkt Fiona dies ab. Sie behauptet, dass sie keine Chemotherapie wahrnehmen wird da sie nicht als schwache glatzköpfige Frau enden will, die um Morphium fleht. Nach einer Reflektion ihrer Rolle im Orden gesteht Fiona schließlich, dass ihre Vorgängerin ihr alles beigebracht hat, was sie weiß, und dass Fiona es ihr gedankt hat indem sie ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten hat. Plötzlich zückt Fiona das Messer, mit dem sie die Oberste vor ihr getötet hat, und will es Madison aushändigen. Geschockt will Madison es nicht annehmen aber fanatisch drückt Fiona es ihr in die Hand, kreitscht dass Madison sie umbringen muss und dass sie es für den Zirkel tun soll. Madison versucht, sich von ihr freizureißen, aber Fiona hält sie fest, sagt ihr dass sie keine Angst haben muss, und drängt sie, sie umzubringen. Madison verfällt nun völlig in Panik und in dem Versuch, sie dazu zu bringen, sie doch zu töten, rammt Fiona ihr versehentlich die Klinge in den Hals. Nachdem Madison tot zu Boden gesunken ist, befiehlt Fiona Spalding, die Leiche zu vergraben. Spalding bringt die Leiche aber auf den Dachboden, wo er sie neben seinen Puppen platziert und sie wie eine menschliche Puppe behandelt. Wiederbelebung Allerdings wird Madisons Leiche Spalding bald zum Problem, da sie langsam zu faulen beginnt. Bei dem Versuch, die Leiche zu transportieren, reißt er ihr zudem aus Versehen einen Arm aus. Der Hexenrat besucht das Anwesen um Madisons Verschwinden zu untersuchen, wird aber nicht fündig. Gleichzeitig versucht aber auch Zoe, Madison zu finden, und da Nan Madisons Gedanken nicht mehr hören kann, gehen sie davon aus, dass sie tot ist. Zoe plant schließlich, ein Ouija-Brett zu benutzen um Madison zu kontaktieren, kontaktiert dabei aber den Geist des 1919 getöteten Serienmörders "Axtmann", welcher ihr verrät, dass sich Madison auf dem Dachboden befindet. Tatsächlich kann Zoe in Spaldings Zimmer die Leiche von Madison in einer Kiste finden. Zoe kontaktiert später Misty Day, die über die Fähigkeit verfügt, Tote wiederzubeleben, und bittet sie um Hilfe. Allerdings behauptet Misty, dass es dafür bereits zu spät ist, da ihr Körper schon verrottet, und dass sie Madison besser beerdigen sollten. Zoe kann Misty schließlich aber doch überzeugen, Madison wiederzubeleben, was Misty auch tatsächlich gelingt. Kreischend richtet sich Madison auf und behauptet schwach, dass sie jetzt eine Zigarette braucht. Nachdem Madison sich einigermaßen beruhigt hat, wird sie auf ein Zimmer der Akademie gebracht, wo sich schnell herausstellt, dass sich Madison sehr gut an ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Identität erinnert. Auf die Frage, was das letzte ist, an das sie sich erinnert, antwortet sie dass sie sich nur an etwas rotes erinnert und als Nan fragt, ob sie im Tod ein grelles Licht gesehen hat, antwortet Madison dass es auf der anderen Seite nichts als ewige Düsternis gibt. Rückkehr in den Zirkel Nachdem sie wieder relativ auf die Beine gekommen ist reflektiert Madison, dass ihre Generation sich dadurch auszeichnet, eine gewisse Abgestumpftheit gegenüber der Welt kennzeichnet. Sie als wiederbelebte Person empfindet jedoch rein gar nichts mehr und kann selbst durch Drogen oder Alkohol keine Gefühle hervorbringen. Auch Schmerz, Hunger oder Genuss kann sie nicht länger fühlen, was sie langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn treibt. Zudem versucht sie, Cordelia und Fiona im Anwesen aus dem Weg zu gehen, muss sich aber zeigen als die mittlerweile erblindete Cordelia kurz davor ist, die Treppe herunterzustürzen. Sie hält Cordelia fest, wodurch Cordelias Fähigkeiten des Hellsehens aktiviert werden und sie in einer Vision sieht, wie Fiona Madison ermordet hat. Als Madison später in das Zimmer zurückkehrt, das sie mit Zoe teilt, bezeugt sie dort wie Zoe versucht, mit dem verstörten und aggressiven Kyle zu kommunizieren, den sie jedoch gar nicht wiedererkennt. Erst als Zoe sie daran erinnert, dass es Madison war, die Kyle getötet hat, scheint sie sich vage zu erinnern. Madison verrät Zoe, dass Cordelia mit ihr sprechen will, und bietet an sich solange um Kyle zu kümmern. Nachdem Zoe gegangen ist, kniet sich Madison zu ihm auf den Boden und behauptet, dass sie etwas gemeinsam haben da sie beide tot waren. Sie verrät, dass ihr Tod dunkles, kaltes Nichts war und fragt Kyle, obwohl es bei ihm anders war. Traurig behauptet sie, dass sie zwar zurückgekommen sind, es sich in der Welt der Lebenden nun aber fast noch leerer anfühlt als in der Welt der Toten, und verrät dass sie glaubt, dass Kyle dasselbe fühlt. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihr, sich Kyle zu nähern und als Zoe kurz darauf zurückkehrt, haben die beiden Sex miteinander ohne sie überhaupt zu bemerken. Kurz darauf spricht Madison Zoe aber an und verrät, dass sie durchaus mitbekommen hat, dass Zoe sie und Kyle gesehen hat. Sie verrät, dass sie Kyle nicht aufgeben wird, da Sex mit ihm das einzige ist, was es ihr ermöglicht, etwas zu fühlen, behauptet aber dass Zoe deswegen nicht auf ihn verzichten muss. Zoe antwortet zynisch, dass sie sich ja abwechseln können, aber Madison nimmt sie an die Hand und führt sie in das Schlafzimmer, wo Kyle auf dem Bett sitzt. Madison setzt sich neben ihn, küsst ihn auf die Wange und gemeinsam strecken sie die Hand aus, die Zoe schließlich auch ergreift. Gemeinsam haben Madison und Zoe dann Sex mit Kyle. Später ruft Cordelia Madison, Zoe und Nan zusammen und berichtet ihr von ihrem Plan, Fiona zu töten da keine der Hexen sicher ist, solange sie lebt. Freudig behauptet Madison, da sie diejenige sein sollte, die Fiona tötet, und dass sie ihr nur zu gerne die Kehle durchschneiden würde. Cordelia behauptet jedoch, dass Madison solange versteckt bleiben muss, bis sie sich um Fiona gekümmert haben, da Fiona nicht wisssen darf, dass Madison wieder lebt. Zu diesem Zweck ziehen sich - nachdem sich ihnen Myrtle Snow und Misty Day angeschlossen haben - alle Hexen zeremonielle Roben an und führen ein RItual aus. Um das Ritual zu vollenden müsste sich Fiona allerdings selbst töten und Madison stellt klar, dass die arrogante und egoistische Fiona dies niemals tun würde. Daher beschließen sie, Fiona durch Manipulation in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Die Hexen setzen diesen Plan sogleich in die Tat um und mitten in der Nacht wird Fiona von Musik gestört. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer in ihr Zimmer tritt, sieht sie dort Madison wie in Trance tanzen und fragt diese geschockt, was sie ist. Sie fragt, wer Madison zurückgebracht hat, aber Madison antwortet dass sie die nächste Oberste ist und sich daher selbst zurückgebracht hat. Sie droht spöttisch, dass sie den Hexenrat einschalten würde, dass dies aber nicht geht da Fiona Myrtle ja auch getötet hat. Daher will sie Fiona nun eigenhändig verbrennen und behauptet gehässig, dass sie sich Marshmallows für das Feuer besorgen wird. Geschockt fragt Fiona ob Cordelia Bescheid weiß, und Madison antwortet grinsend, dass alle Bescheid wissen. Fiona befiehlt Madison, das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber Madison erinnert sie daran, dass ihre Kräfte schwächer sind, da Madisons Kräfte stärker werden. Madison verrät Fiona nun, dass ihre Zeit vorbei ist und sie zwei Möglichkeiten hat - entweder sie lässt sich für die Morde auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen, oder sie tötet sich selbst und erspart sich die Qualen. Mit einem letzten Lächeln tänzelt Madison aus dem Raum. Zusammen warten die Hexen später im Wohnzimmer auf Fionas Tod. Zum Schrecken der Gruppe tritt aber Fiona selbst in den Raum, da sie von dem Geist von Spalding über das Komplott gewarnt wurde. Madison bekommt später mit, wie Kyle Zoe seine Liebe gesteht, was sie in Tränen mitanhört. Angriff auf Misty Nach dem Angriff auf Luke und Joan sorgen Madison und Zoe dafür, dass Nan trotz Joans Protesten zu Luke vorgelassen wird, der im Koma liegt. Während Nan versucht, Joan davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine bösen Absichten hegt, verspottet Madison Joans Engstirnigkeit und ihren Fanatismus und als Joan geschockt fragt, wie Nan wissen kann, was Luke denkt, behauptet Madison genervt, dass sie Hexen sind und Joan das mittlerweile durchaus hätte erraten können. Zurück in der Akademie sieht sich Madison der Gefahr ausgesetzt, dass Misty Day und nicht sie die nächste Oberste werden wird. Dementsprechend ist auch Fiona darauf aus, in ihrer Gunst zu steigen und ruft daher sogar ihre liebste Sängerin, Stevie Nicks - eine Hexe - zur Akademie um dort eine Privatvorführung abzuhalten. Als Madison später über Misty herzieht und behauptet, dass diese nicht würdig ist, die Oberste zu sein und dass sie selbst immerhin von den Toten auferstanden ist, erinnert Zoe sie daran dass es Misty war, die sie zurückgebracht hat. Nan ruft ihr zu, dass sie die neue Oberste sein wird, was Madison verächtlich abtut. Nan behauptet allerdings, dass ihre Kräfte gewachsen sind und beweist es, indem sie Madison dazu zwingt, die Zigarette abzulegen. Bevor sie Madison zwingen kann, die Zigarette in ihre eigene Vagina zu rammen, hält Zoe sie jedoch zurück. Provokant behauptet Madison dennoch, dass sie sich jederzeit der Prüfung der Sieben Wunder stellen wird um zu beweisen, dass sie die nächste Oberste werden wird. Um diese Rivalin loszuwerden, gibt Madison vor, Mistys Freundin zu sein und die beiden schlendern am Nachmittag durch New Orleans. Als Misty erkennt, dass Madison sie manipulieren will, will Madison ihr einen Beweis liefern, dass sie genau so mächtig ist wie Misty. Auf einem Friedhof unterbricht sie eine Beerdigung und belebt den Mann in dem Sarg wieder. Sie behauptet dann, dass sie den Schald, den Stevie Nicks ihr geschenkt hat, symbolisch in den Sarg legen sollte um sich von dem Einfluss, den Stevie durch den Schal auf sie hat, zu trennen. Nach kurzem Überlegen tritt Misty an den Sarg heran, wird dann aber von Madison von hinten mit einem Stein niedergeschlagen. Während Misty ohnmächtig in den Sarg kracht, nimmt Madison den Schal an sich bevor sie den Friedhofsmitarbeitern befiehlt, den Sarg wie geplant zu vergraben. Nachdem Nan von Fiona und Marie Laveau getötet wurde, welche den Mord als tragischen Unfall getarnt haben, zeigt sich Madison kein bisschen betrübt oder traurig über den Tod ihrer Zirkelschwester. Dies geht sogar Zoe zu weit, die zornig behauptet dass sie Madison verrotten hätten lassen sollen. Um Zoe zu provozieren, will Madison daher Sex mit Kyle haben, aber Kyle stößt sie von sich und ruft, dass er nicht sie sondern Zoe liebt. Frustriert und wütend nutzt Madison ihre Magie um einen Spiegel zu zerspringen, Bilder von der Wand zu werfen und Zoe mit einer Lampe zu Boden zu schlagen. Als Myrtle in den Raum tritt, eine Erklärung fordert und Madison abschätzig als Hollywood-Klischee betitelt, beleidigt Madison Myrtle und behauptet, dass sie als nächste Oberste den Zirkel aus der Steinzeit herausführen wird und droht auch Kyle, dass es zwar Spaß gemacht hat ihn wieder zusammenzufügen, dass es aber weitaus mehr Spaß machen wird, ihn in Stücke zu reißen. Später tritt Cordelia in Madisons Zimmer und bittet sie um Hilfe. Sie verrät, dass sie versucht hat, Misty aufzuspüren, aber keinen Erfolg hatte. Sie will daher Madison berühren um zu testen, ob ihre Gabe der Hellsicht auch wirklich zurück ist, aber Madison teleportiert sich aus dem Weg und hat somit eine weitere der sieben Fähigkeiten bewiesen, die sie benötigt um die Oberste zu werden. Nachdem Cordelia provokant fragt, was Madison zu verbergen hat, kehrt Madison aber doch zu ihr zurück und lässt sich berühren, aber Cordelia spürt nichts. Von Myrtle erfährt Madison später, dass Cordelia - die ihre Kräfte zurückerlangt hat - und Queenie aufgebrochen sind, um Misty zu befreien. Madison ist geschockt, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken. Als die drei zurückkehren, schlägt Misty Madison aber zornig nieder und prügelt weiter auf sie ein, ohne dass sie irgendjemand aufhält. Der einseitige Kampf wird erst unterbrochen als der blutbeschmierte Axtmann - getrieben von seinem Wahnsinn dank Fionas Verrat - in der Akademie auftaucht um die Hexen abzuschlachten. Madison behauptet jedoch nur verächtlich, dass der Axtmann sich das absolut falsche Haus ausgesucht hat, und alle anwesenden Hexen nutzen ihre Magie um den Axtmann fortzuschleudern. Er kracht gegen die Treppe, wo er mit gebrochenen Knochen schreit, dass er sie alle umbringen wird. Nachdem Cordelia mit ihren Fähigkeiten erkannt hat, dass das Blut, mit dem der Axtmann beschmiert ist, das Blut von Fiona ist, erkennt der Zirkel, dass ihre Oberste tot ist und es somit Zeit für die Sieben Wunder ist. Prüfungen der Sieben Wunder Am Sonntag treffen sich Madison, Zoe, Misty und Queenie um an den Prüfungen teilzunehmen und zu beweisen, welche von ihnen die Oberste ist. Cordelia und Misty fungieren dabei als Schiedsrichterinnen. Als erstes steht die Telekinese an, in der die Hexen eine brennende Kerze mit Magie zu sich ziehen müssen. Madison gelingt dies ohne Probleme. Bei der Prüfung der Gedankenkontrolle manipuliert Madison nicht wie von ihr gefordert Zoe sondern Kyle, den sie zu sich herüberlaufen lässt und den sie küsst. Nur um Zoe zu provozieren, lässt sie sich von Kyle zudem die Stiefel lecken. Als Zoe Kyle ebenfalls zu sich herüberlaufen lässt um ihn zu küssen, zwingt Madison ihn, Zoe zu würgen bis Cordelia Kyle fortstößt um den Rivalitätskampf der beiden zu unterbrechen. Bei der nächsten Prüfung, die Reise ihrer Seele in die Unterwelt, sind die Schülerinnen zum ersten Mal Gefahr ausgesetzt, da sie sterben werden, falls ihre Seele nicht rechtzeitig in ihren Körper zurückkehrt. Madison ist die zweite die zurückkehrt und beobachtet dann mit Queenie, Myrtle, Kyle und Cordelia Zoe und Misty. Nach Zoes Rückkehr bleibt nur noch Misty, die es nicht schafft, in ihren Körper zurückzukehren, und zu Staub zerfällt. Madison ist die einzige, die völliges Desinteresse bezüglich des Tods ihrer Mitschülerin zeigt. In der Transmutationsprüfung machen die drei Schülerinnen die Prüfung zu einem Spiel, indem sie die Prüfung zu einer Art Teleportations-Tickfangen machen und sich dabei auch auf das Außengelände teleportieren. Zum ersten Mal seit langem haben die Mächen Spaß bis sich Zoe aus Versehen auf den Zaun teleportiert, sich dabei aufspießt und stirbt. Aus purer Not beginnt somit die nächste Prüfung, die Prüfung des Wiederbelebens, aber es gelingt Queenie nicht, Zoe wiederzubeleben. Als Madison aufgefordert wird, Zoe zu beleben, weigert sie sich um ihrer Rivalin keine weitere Chance zu verschaffen. Stattdessen erschlägt sie eine Fliege, die sie danach wiederbelebt. Sie behauptet, dass Zoe ganz einfach verloren hat, und dass sie nichts damit zu tun hat. Ohne weitere Rivalinnen ist Madison die einzige mögliche nächste Oberste und behauptet, dass Cordelia und Myrtle sie auch gleich zur Obersten krönen können. Geschockt ziehen sich Cordelia und Myrtle zurück und besprechen, dass es der Untergang des Zirkels wäre, wenn Madison wirklich die Oberste werden würde. Um zu verhindern, dass Madison die Oberste wird, begeht Cordelia selbst die Sieben Wunder um sich als Oberste zu beweisen. Queenie nimmt somit Cordelias Platz als Richterin ein, während Cordelia fortan gegen Madison antritt. Zuerst ist Madison selbstsicher, aber als Cordelia Prüfung nach Prüfung meisterhaft besteht, sorgt sie sich doch langsam. In der nächsten Prüfung, Wahrsagen, müssen die beiden Hexen aus Gegenständen im Haus die Besitztümer ehemaliger Obersten ausmachen. Während Cordelia dies schafft, hat Madison merklich Probleme damit. Als sie erkennt, dass sie über diese Fähigkeit nicht verfügt, behauptet sie zuerst, dass sie die Prüfung dumm findet und sie darum nicht machen will. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie stattdessen Zoe wiederbelebt und redet sich in Rage, bis Myrtle droht, sie von den Prüfungen auszuschließen, und Madison gezwungen ist, eine Vorhersage zu machen. Madison rät auf gut Glück, scheitert, und verliert daher die Prüfung. Aufgebracht behauptet sie, dass die den Zirkel verlassen und nach Hollywood zurückkehren wird und impliziert, dass sie der Presse über den Zirkel berichten wird. Während sie ihre Sachen packen will, wird Madison in ihrem Zimmer von Kyle konfrontiert. Er fragt zornig, warum er Zoe hat sterben lassen, wo sie doch selbst tot war und den dunklen Ort kennt, an dem man nach dem Tod landet. Er schleudert Madison aufs Bett und beginnt sie zu würgen. Panisch beginnt Madison zu weinen und behauptet, dass sie es getan hat um mit Kyle zusammenzusein aber Kyle durchschaut die Lüge, antwortet, dass Madison wohl doch keine so gute Schauspielerin ist, und erwürgt Madison. Im selben Moment, in dem Madison stirbt, belebt Cordelia Zoe wieder. Nach Madisons Tod erscheint Kyle der Geist des Butlers Spalding und rät Kyle, die Leiche zu vergraben um zu verhindern, dass man sie wiederbelebt. Er behauptet, dass es sicherlich helfen wird, dass Madison den Zirkel verlassen wollte und dass sie einfach so tun werden, als hätte sie das auch getan. Befreiung aus der Hölle Für ihre Sünden zu Lebzeiten landet Madison in der Hölle. Diese ist für sie persönlich so gestaltet, dass Madison so viel wie möglich leidet und hat daher die Form eines Einkaufszentrums, in dem Madison arbeitet und sich fortwährend mit undankbaren, dreisten und beleidigenden Kunden und ihren Forderungen herumschlagen muss. Madison verbringt Jahre in dieser Hölle, bis auf einmal der junge Mann Michael Langdon erscheint. Michael ist scheinbar ein Hexenmeister und entschlossen, der nächste Oberste des Hexenzirkels zu werden. Um seine Macht zu demonstrieren, hat er bereits Queenie aus dem verfluchten Hotel Cortez gerettet und ist nun gekommen, um Madison aus der Hölle zu holen. Gemeinsam mit Queenie und Madison macht Michael sich nun auf zur Hawthorne-Schule, in der Cordelia und Madison mit den anderen Hexenmeistern warten, und offenbart was er getan hat, woraufhin Cordelia sofort in Ohnmacht fällt. Als Cordelia aus ihrer Ohnmacht wieder zu sich kommt, treten Madison und Queenie an sie heran, wobei Madison fragt, ob den Hexen überhaupt bewusst war, dass sie tot war. Nichtsdestotrotz werden beide stürmisch von Cordelia umarmt. Madison und die anderen Hexen werden kurz darauf Zeuge, wie Michael Langdon die Prüfung der Sieben Wunder vollführt und in allen Bereichen brilliert; unter anderem bringt er Misty Day von den Toten zurück. Obwohl ihn dies als nächsten Obersten markiert, hat Cordelia erkannt, dass etwas mit Michael nicht stimmen kann. Sie beschließt daher, Nachforschungen anzustellen und entsendet Madison gemeinsam mit dem Hexenmeister Behold Chablis, der gegenüber Michael ebenfalls skeptisch ist, nach Los Angeles, um dort im Kindheitshaus von Michael nach Informationen zu suchen. Ermittlungen im Geisterhaus Gemeinsam mit Behold erreicht Madison das leerstehende Haus, welches seit langem einen berüchtigten Status als Geisterhaus hat. Um das Haus in Ruhe durchsuchen zu können, suchen die beiden daher die Makleragentur auf und geben sich als interessiertes Ehepaar aus, welches das Haus kaufen will. Es gelingt ihnen tatsächlich, das Haus zu erwerben und sie werden von dem Makler informiert, dass in den vergangenen Jahren insgesamt 36 Menschen dort ermordet wurden. Dies hält die beiden dennoch nicht davon ab, sich in das Haus zu begeben. Sofort spüren sie die düstere Energie des Hauses, doch als Behold behauptet, dass sie besser einfach gehen sollten, behauptet Madison ernst, dass sie dieses Angebot vor Jahren sofort angenommen hätte, dass sie aber eine dritte Chance im Leben bekommen hat und sie dieses Mal nicht verschwenden wird. Entsprechend beginnen die beiden ein Ritual welches das Ziel hat, die Geister, die sich im Haus vor den Eindringlingen verbergen, sichtbar zu machen. Da Madison das Ritual und den Zauber nicht kennt, übernimmt Behold die Leitung und das Ritual gelingt. Leicht besorgt beginnen die beiden nun, das Haus zu durchsuchen und finden sogleich zwei verbrannte Kinder, die lachend durch das Haus laufen. Madison ist geschockt und fragt ängstlich, was zur Hölle in dem Haus nur geschehen ist. Während ihren weiteren Untersuchungen finden die beiden eine psychiatrische Sitzungen zwischen zwei Bewohnern des Hauses, Ben Harmon und Tate Langdon, die sie sogleich unterbrechen. Verärgert fragt Tate, was geschehen ist, das Geister entscheiden können wer sie sieht, doch Madison behauptet trocken, dass dies vorbei ist und dass die beiden ihnen besser gleich all ihre Fragen beantworten, wenn sie sich nicht mit noch mehr Störungen herumschlagen wollen. Tate zischt jedoch nur, dass selbst Magienutzer im Haus nicht sicher sind und dass sie sich vorsehen sollten. Mit diesen Worten stromert er davon und lässt Ben mit den Neuankömmlingen alleine. Madison versucht nun, diesen zu überzeugen, doch auch Ben kanzelt die Hexen ab und zieht davon. Da Madison gewisse Sympathien für Tate verspürt, da er mit der abweisenden Liebe seines Lebens für immer in dem Haus eingesperrt ist, überlegt Madison, diesem zu helfen. Bevor dies geschehen kann, wird sie jedoch überraschend von dem zurückgebliebenen und entstellten Beauregard Langdon zu Boden getacklet, der spielen will. Das Missverständnis wird von dem Medium Billie Dean Howard aufgeklärt und kurz darauf erscheint auch der Geist von Constance Langdon und stellt sich vor. Das Gespräch wird kurz durch einen Streit zwischen Constance und dem Geist von Moira O'Hara unterbrochen, doch nachdem dieser beendet ist, treten Madison und Behold erneut an Constance heran und erklären, dass sie gekommen sind um Informationen über Michael Langdon zu sammeln. Sofort erstarren Constance und Billy und behaupten kühl, zu dem Thema nichts zu sagen zu haben. Während Billie völlig abkanzelt, behauptet Constance jedoch, mehr als alle anderen über Michael zu wissen, dass sie jedoch ohne entsprechende Gegenleistung nichts verraten wird. Selbstsüchtig fordert sie, dass die beiden ihre Hexenkräfte nutzen um Moira endgültig vom Gelände zu verbannen, so dass die beiden sich sogleich an die Arbeit machen. Sie graben die Überreste Moiras, die im Garten verscharrt wurden, aus und händigen sie ihrem Geist aus, so dass diese endlich Frieden und Erlösung findet. Überglücklich, von ihrer Gefangenschaft im Geisterhaus erlöst zu sein, fällt Moira vor der peinlich berührten Madison auf die Knie. Nachdem die beiden sich erkundigt haben, wo Moira begraben werden will, begraben sie ihre Überreste in dem Grab ihrer Mutter Molly. Zurück im Geisterhaus berichtet Constance den beiden daraufhin über ihre Vergangenheit mit ihrem Enkel, der bereits als Kind düstere Mordlust ausstrahlte. Nachdem sie die Informationen von Constance erhalten haben, suchen Madison und Behold ein weiteres Mal Ben Harmon auf, der sich diesmal gesprächsbereit zeigt. Ben berichtet davon, wie Michael unter dem Dach des Geisterhauses sein volles düsteres Potential erweckt hat, so dass Madison schließlich besorgt schlussfolgert, dass ihr neuer Oberster das Pure Böse ist. Bevor sie und Behold das Haus verlassen können, erscheint plötzlich der Geist von Bens Frau Vivien, die ebenfalls von Michael berichten will. Sie erklärt den fassungslosen Hexen, dass Michael niemand anderes als der Antichrist ist, so dass Madison nach dem Gespräch sofort gehen und Cordelia warnen will. Behold bestärkt sie darin und stellt klar, dass er sich niemals für Michael eingesetzt hätte, wenn er irgendetwas davon geahnt hätte. Bevor sie abreisen, hört Madison ein Schluchzen aus dem Nebenraum und findet dort den Geist der weinenden Violet Harmon vor. Sie kniet sich zu ihr und erkennt, dass das Mädchen eine harte Zeit durchmacht. Sie erkennt Violet auch als Tates Ex-Freundin und als Violet entgegnet, dass Tate ein Monster ist, antwortet Madison sanft, dass er auf sie nicht wie ein Monster gewirkt hat. Sie erkennt auch, dass Violet Tate immer noch liebt und erklärt, dass sie einige Dinge getan hat, auf die sie nicht stolz ist, dass dies aber ihre Entscheidungen waren. Sie behauptet, dass Tate hingegen nicht das wahre Böse ist, sondern dass er von der düsteren Energie des Hauses benutzt wurde um etwas noch weitaus Böseres zu schaffen. Mit den Worten, dass alles Böse in Tate vermutlich mit Michael gegangen ist, lässt Madison Violet alleine, die sich kurz darauf tatsächlich mit Tate versöhnt. Nachdem sie den Zirkel gewarnt hat, sucht Madison ein Filmstudio auf, in dem ihre alte Bekannte, die Hexe Bubbles McGee, arbeitet. Nach einem giftigen Austausch bringt Madison Bubbles schließlich dazu, sie zum Zirkel zurückzubegleiten, indem sie erklärt, dass Bubbles von der Obersten vorgeladen wurde. Kurz darauf sitzt Madison mit Bubbles und Myrtle Snow in einem Restaurant, wo sie Bubbles offenbaren, dass Michael und die Hexer ihre erbitterten Feinde sind und eliminiert werden müssen. Kampf gegen Michael Langdon Nach der Vernichtung des Hexen-Zirkels durch Michael Langdon und Miriam Mead fliehen die wenigen Überlebenden - unter ihnen auch Madison - in die ehemalige Sumpf-Hütte von Misty Day, wo sie überlegen, wie sie nun weitermachen sollen. Als Cordelia auf Entfernung versucht, die Seelen ihrer Schülerinnen zurückzubringen, kann sie deren Seelen zu ihrem Schrecken jedoch nicht spüren. Dies erinnert Madison an die Geschichte von Michaels Mord im Geisterhaus und sie berichtet Cordelia mit schwerer Stimme, dass Michael in der Lage ist, die Seelen seiner gefallenen Feinde zu vernichten. Geschockt schlägt Cordelia Madison ins Gesicht, da sie ihnen dieses Wissen vorenthalten hat, doch Myrtle unterbricht den entflammenden Streit. Da Michael ihnen nun völlig überlegen ist, klärt Myrtle die Hexen über einen uralten Zauber, Tempus Infinitum, auf, der die Zeit zurückdrehen kann. Allerdings ist dieser extrem schwer und wurde noch nie erfolgreich angewendet. Da Michael mittlerweile viel zu stark ist, als dass die Hexen ihn aufhalten könnten, beschließen sie, dass sie die Apokalypse selbst nicht verhindern können. Stattdessen nutzen sie die nächsten zwei Jahre um die Kräfte Mallorys reifen zu lassen, die Cordelia für die nächste Oberste und für mächtig genug hält, den Tempus Infinitum-Zauber wirken zu können. Da Mallory und Coco die einzigen Hexen sind, von denen Michael nichts weiß, werden ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht und ihnen wird eine neue Identität verschafft. Madison, Myrtle und Cordelia hingegen bleiben im Verborgenen. Kurz bevor Michael seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen und die Weltoberfläche durch nukleares Feuer vernichten kann, begraben Madison, Myrtle und Cordelia sich selbst und überstehen durch ihre Magie so die Apokalypse, während Mallory und Coco in Außenposten 3, einem der Schutzbunker der Kooperative, überleben. Als Mallory fast ein Jahr nach der Apokalypse versehentlich ihre magischen Fähigkeiten freisetzt und damit signalisiert, dass sie bereit ist, brechen Madison, Cordelia und Myrtle aus ihren Gräbern hervor und machen sich auf dem Weg zu Außenposten 3, um Michael dort zu stellen und die Apokalypse mit Tempus Infinitum rückgängig zu machen. Im Bunker angetroffen erkennen die drei, dass Michael bereits sämtliche Bewohner abgeschlachtet hat. Unbeeindruckt lässt Cordelia die Leichen von Mallory, Coco und Dinah herbeibringen und belebt diese wieder, um im finalen Kampf gegen Michael gewappnet zu sein. Als Michael die Gruppe gemeinsam mit Mead konfrontiert, lässt Cordelia Meads Schaltkreise durch einen Zauber durchbrennen, so dass diese explodiert und Michael von den Füßen wirft. Bevor er sich den Hexen zuwenden kann, hat Madison bereits Meads Maschinengewehr-Arm aufgehoben und richtet ihn auf Michael. Dieser wird von einem wahren Kugelhagel zerfetzt und sinkt leblos und blutüberströmt an der Wand zusammen. Während die restlichen Hexen losstürmen um einen Ort zu finden, an dem sie das Ritual vollziehen können, verbleibt Madison mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag bei Michaels Leiche um zu verhindern, dass dieser reanimiert wird. Sie wird jedoch abgelenkt, als Myrtle den Angreifer Brock in Flammen aufgehen und vom Balkon stürzen lässt. Brock schlägt hinter Madison auf und als diese sich erschrocken umdreht, nutzt Michael seine Chance und kehrt zu den Lebenden zurück. Er heilt seine Wunden und lässt Madisons Kopf mit einer einzigen Handbewegung explodieren. Hasserfüllt richtet er sich auf und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Rest der Hexen. Diesen gelingt es letzten Endes jedoch, Michael durch den Tempus Infinitum-Zauber noch in seiner Jugend zu töten und somit die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Dies hat jedoch zur Folge, dass Madison noch immer in der Hölle gefangen ist, da sie nach ihrem Tod durch Kyle nie von Michael von dort gerettet wurde. Mallory, die als einzige ihre Erinnerungen behalten hat, entschließt sich, die geläuterte Madison aus der Hölle zu befreien, meint aber auch, dass dies ruhig noch etwas warten kann. Galerie MadisonIntro.png|Madison trifft Zoe MadisonParty.png|Madison und Zoe auf der Party MadisonCordelia.png|Madison wird von Cordelia konfrontiert MadisonGenervt.png|Madison ist genervt MadisonBegeistert.png|Madison ist begeistert über den Plan MadisonNanKuchen.png|Madison und Nan besuchen die Nachbarn MadisonLeiche.png|Madisons Leiche MadisonWiederbelebt.png|Madison wird wiederbelebt MadisonGesundung.png|Madison erholt sich MadisonBett.png|Madison beobachtet Kyle MadisonFührtZoeKyle.png|Madison und Zoe teilen Kyle MadisonZoeNan.png|Madison, Zoe und Nan MadisonCordeliaTest.png|Cordelia testet Madison HexenGegenAxtmann.png|Die Hexen besiegen den Axtmann MadisonZoeStirbt.png|Madison bezeugt Zoes Tod MadisonTestPanik.png|Madison scheitert in den Prüfungen MadisonsLeicheEntgültig.png|Madisons Leiche MadisonInHölle.png|Madison in ihrer persönlichen Hölle MadisonBeiHexenZurück.png|Madison kehrt zurück MadisonKauftHaus.png|Madison kauft das Geisterhaus MadisonAmHaus.png|Madison am Geisterhaus MadisonTotenkopf.png|Madison hält Überreste aus dem Geisterhaus MadisonTrifftZoe.png|Madison trifft Violet MadisonRekrutiertBubbles.png|Madison sucht Bubbles auf MadisonSchmiedetPlan.png|Madison und die Hexen planen gegen Michael MadisonAusGrab.png|Madison wühlt sich aus dem Grab hervor MadisonImBunker.png|Madison erreicht den Bunker MadisonMaschinengewehr.png|Madison mit Meads Gewehr MadisonGegenMichael.png|Madison feuert auf Michael MadisonErkenntFehler.png|Madison erkennt ihren tödlichen Fehler en:Madison Montgomery Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Grabräuber Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Liebesrivale Kategorie:Liebesdieb Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Thronräuber Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Totenbeschwörer Kategorie:Wechselhaft Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Anti-Schurke Kategorie:Schachfigur Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Protagonist